


Whispers at 2am

by CJTodd2



Series: The Winchester Bond [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Bottom Dean, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, NOT IMPLIED ACTUAL SEXUAL CONTENT, Parenthood, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJTodd2/pseuds/CJTodd2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was good at knowing what Dean needed. Whether it be a hunt, cuddles, or awesome sex. Cas was good at knowing. Dean loved him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers at 2am

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr SPN fanart:
> 
> bluesilktie:
> 
> Currently having a lot of feelings about married!deancas having slow, tender sex at 2am in the roadside motel they checked into on the way home from a hunt. I even gave Dean a wedding ring—god help me, I'm such a sap. Don't look at meeeeeeee….. ;u; 33

Dean Winchester loved his kids beyond belief. He loved spending time with them doing whatever. He would toss a few with Johnny, help improve his shooting skills, listen to him play piano, and accidentally do all his algebra when he had only wanted help with one problem. He would braid Samantha's hair all she wanted, be the bad drifter cowboy while she was the sheriff, attend the tea parties surrounded by stuffed animals, and show her what he was working on in the workshop whatever it may be; except explosives. He tried his best to study Enochian with Danny, he'd draw up equations for him to solve, and he'd simply sit with his youngest boy in quiet to keep him company while he spaced out.

Dean loved his kids. He really did.

Sometimes a guy just needed a break. Sometimes he needed a break from the domestic life. He didn't love his kids any less, but sometimes it was hard to have a nice and peaceful tea party when he got  _the itch_.

The itching beneath his skin. The itch that he couldn't scratch. The itch that made his muscles restless. That made him want to be speckled with blood with a large bloody machete in his hands. It made him want to hear the sound of a gun as he fired it at a monster. He wanted the rush, the adrenaline ringing in his ears, the ache in his bones. He wanted the cold sweat only running for his life could bring; going for a jog around the neighborhood couldn't bring that.

Dean was a dad, and not that bad of one either. He could do the whole supportive gentle parent thing.

Dean was also a warrior, and not that bad of one either. Sometimes, Dean just needed to hunt.

He was a nurturer with a gentleness to him; just like his mother. He was also raised a solder. Like his mother he was a fighter. He was a hunter.

It only made it better when he had his husband at his side.

He loved hunting with Sam. He would always love his little brother as his hunting partner, but it wasn't really Sammy's thing. The only time Sam usually hunted was when it was absolutely necessary, or he got the itch too. Sam preferred working his normal job, and although Dean loved his job, he would always be a hunter to the core.

Castiel had gotten better at investigations, and his fed act had improved dramatically. They didn't nearly share one mind like Dean and Sam did as partners, but Cas knew Dean, and he adapted easily. There were three people who Dean knew could have his back and hold their own. Three who knew his moves, read him fairly easily, and operated in a unit following strategy he thought up: Sam, Benny, and Castiel. A family of ghouls were easily taken down, and even a couple poltergeist in town. It was exactly what Dean needed.

Castiel was good at knowing what Dean needed.

After they cleaned up after the hunt they would go to small town diner that said it had the best pie in town. Since Sam wasn't there to criticize him Dean would usually get a burger as would Cas. Cas was the only person Dean didn't mind sharing pie with; well except maybe his babies on occasion.

On their way home from the hunt they stopped at a roadside motel. Dean liked watching a movie. They would sit close enough to feel the other's body heat. Cas would usually sit quietly simply enjoying Dean's presence, and would listen attentively as he added commentary to the Indiana Jones movie they found on one of the channels. They didn't have to worry about putting the kids to bed, making sure homework got done, or dinner made. That wasn't to say Dean didn't call to make sure Sam and Gabriel did all those things, and to just hear from his kids, but after he called he could just wrap an arm around his husband as they watched the movie.

He wasn't as young as he used to be, so generally after a good hunt a nap was also pretty great. On every bed they slept in Dean would sleep on the left and Castiel would sleep next to him on the right. Depending on the day Dean would spoon Cas, or Cas would spoon Dean. It depended on whether Dean felt like holding Castiel with his chin resting on top of his soft dark hair, or if he felt like being held. The safe feeling of being in Castiel's strong arms, and the occasional kisses Castiel would press to the back of his ear. He slept peacefully for the most part. Only on occasion would the nightmares occur when Cas was there. Castiel dealt with like them any good husband would: he'd assure Dean he was safe and it wasn't real, take the knife from him, and then depending on Deans mood he'd ease him back to sleep or distract him with hot chocolate or whatever Dean wanted to do aside from sleep.

Hot chocolate had been the replacement for whiskey. It helped John's nightmares, and it eventually rubbed off onto Sam and Dean too.

Around 2 am Dean didn't wake up because of a nightmare, but he still found himself opening his eyes, and seeing the blinking numbers on the alarm clock. It was too late, and too damn early all in one. Castiel's hand was on top of his that had a silver band around his index finger. He gingerly stroked Dean's hand with his thumb. It was so slow and soft it was almost unnoticeable.

Dean chuckled with his voice still rough from sleep, "You watching me sleep again? I thought you liked sleep."

Castiel replied, "I do enjoy sleeping, but really angels do not need sleep. I was actually listening to 'angel radio' while you slept. I was not watching you sleep. I believe that's regarded as creepy, while I am not."

"All those times you tell me 'I'll watch over you' and now you deny it because you don't wanna be a creep."

"I always watch over you. To watch over you is to ensure your safety. Your safety is very important to me."

"Oh, yeah." Dean wiggled around so he and Castiel were chest to chest. He ran a hand up Castiel's tanned arm to wrap his hand on the base of his neck. Castiel had taken to sleeping without a shirt on occasion while usually wearing very lame pajama pants. Dean still stuck to his usual t-shirt and black boxer briefs, but he certainly didn't mind Cas not doing the t-shirt routine. He didn't mind at all as he ran his other hand across the light dusting of hair there.

Castiel slid his hands up Dean's back, "Of course, I had thought you were well aware of that by now. I mean, many, many, many of angels, enemies, and others were well aware. It's been said Dean Winchester is a bit dense, but I always assumed it wasn't that bad."

Dean pulled Castiel's head closer to his, "You're an ass. It's a good thing your pretty."

"I am also very brilliant and charming. Don't forget that."

"That's my line, babe."

Dean could feel Castiel's warm breathe against his face, as Castiel just looked at him. He didn't think he'd ever get over how Castiel looked at him. He didn't necessarily squirm under the intensity of it anymore, but it still stunned him a bit. It always surprised him a bit when he saw someone look at him with that amount of love in their eyes. Cassie had a tendency to glance at him when they were together, and Dean had been sure he loved her. She's get really blushy whenever he'd look back at her with the same eyes. He'd been blown away the first time he caught Lisa with a small smile on his lips just watching him with Ben. Now he had Cas, and yet it still would catch him off guard even after all the time they'd been together.

Those baby blues.

Dean knew he was a sap. He wasn't becoming a sap. He was just a sap.

He didn't mind it all that much.

Castiel asked, "I know it's late, but can I kiss you?"

Dean grinned, "Doesn't matter. You better kiss me."

Castiel's mouth twitched into it's small, barely there, smile. He loved it as much as he did his dopey grin. That smile had been the first one he'd seen on the angel's generally stoic face in their early years fighting together. Castiel pulled Dean's body closer as his chapped lips met Dean's. As Castiel kissed him, held him, Dean ran his hands across Castiel's back, arms, and ran them through Castiel's hair. Goosebumps rose on every surface Dean's rough hands touched. It was warm, so very warm. Castiel seemed to run hotter than most, and Dean wasn't just talking about his looks.

Castiel released Dean's lips with a quite undignified squawk when Dean's hands suddenly pinched his ass. Dean cackled, "That was real sexy."

"Hush, you startled me."

Castiel slid his hands up Dean's shirt. He rubbed his his hands across Dean's back and shoulders, as Dean kissed and mouthed at his neck. He was only egged on my Castiel's soft heavy breathing. He bucked his hips gently; his cotton boxers doing nothing to hide his growing hard on. He could feel Castiel's own against his, and getting rid of those damned pajama pants with ducks on them seemed like a brilliant idea.

Getting down and dirty was a feat in itself at home. With all the people in the house, and more coming and going sporadically, and their own busy schedules it was always difficult to find some time alone. He certainly didn't want to be walked in on, and a quickie in the Dairy Queen Parking lot was not enough. He had needs, and he wanted his husband, like yesterday.

Dean tugged at Castiel's waist band, "Cas, please tell me you're not wearing those super un-sexy white boxers. Those aren't boxers those are frickin' pure white swim trunks. I'm pretty sure they go to your knees."

Castiel slid his pants down. After untangling his legs out, he threw them onto the floor, "There's nothing wrong with them."

He was in fact wearing those god awful boxers.

Dean groaned in frustration as he tried to remove them, "Come on, get them off. Naked ass is ten times better then those things."

Castiel lifted himself on his arms and asked, "Why do you dislike them so much."

Dean sat up and threw the damned things as far as he could once he finally got them off. Castiel was fully naked, so Dean got to work on his own clothes. He slipped off his shirt, "Those things don't flatter you at all, also less skin for me to touch. Those things don't show the potential of your ass at all."

Castiel smirked as he ran his hands up Dean's chest. His fingers gingerly ghosted over Dean's nipples just enough to make him shiver, but not enough for Dean's liking, "So, you are saying they are not like the panties you are fond of."

Dean slipped out of his boxers and pulled Castiel down to kiss him again. He let go to breathe and said, "They're awesome on occasion, but I can't let let my ass have too much potential. My ass can't outshine me. Sadly, they're a no go for a hunt. If I end up in the hospital for whatever reason I wouldn't exactly want the doctor to find those when they strip me.

"It's a shame. I'm fond of the green ones with the bow in the front."

"If you say it's cause they bring out my eyes you'll be headed to the couch."

Castiel moved onto Dean's lap until their cocks slid together. Both men moaned softly at the friction. Castiel replied, "I prefer this seat. It's optimal for kissing your lips. Much better than being all alone on the couch."

Dean's hips moved rhythmically of their own volition to get more of that friction against his husband's cock. "You're such a dork." Dean's flickered out to wet his lips, "You planning on teasing me, or do you have any plans to get this show on the road. I love you, Cas, but your killing me."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed his neck. He wasn't trying to mark him up at all, but Dean loved how closer Castiel pressed his body to his. Sometimes he wouldn't even kiss him, but would keep his lips to Dean's body. He kissed his collar, shoulders, neck, and face gently and lovingly.

"I love you too, Dean, but I want to go slow. Would you like me to fuck you or would you like to fuck me?"

Of course, they had time. Of course, Cas would want to make it last. Of course, Cas would try to kill him. Dean groaned. He wouldn't ever get over how Castiel's grumbly voice sounded when he spoke that word. That word coming out of Castiel's voice; the man had a voice made for dirty talk, "Fuck me, Cas. Want you in me, babe."

Castiel reluctantly got off the bed to retrieve the lube, and Dean was all for being liberal with that stuff. He just wanted Cas to get to work; he was hard and aroused to the high heavens. The angels upstairs were probably wondering what the hell was going down and Dean would have to tell them it was because Cas needed to hurry the hell up. Dean got onto his hands and knees arching his back a little to give Cas something to look at when he turned back around. His cock felt heavy curved upwards towards his stomach and wet with pre-cum. Dean said, "Come on, Cas."

Castiel groaned low in his throat, "Patience, Dean."

Dean glanced over his shoulder to see Castiel leisurely tugging at his own leaking dick as he stared at Dean. The lube was open in his other hand, but he wasn't moving to let loose on Dean's ass. Castiel said, "Turn around, I want to see your face when I prepare and penetrate you."

Dean huffed as he turned onto his back, "It's been a while, so I thought that position would be easier."

Castiel crawled onto the bed; it dipped slightly under their combined weights. Dean spread his legs a little wider grinning when Castiel moaned loudly at the sight of his hole. The first time they had sex Dean had blushed continuously under Castiel's attention. He had tried to keep in all the noises he wanted to make from the pleasure. Now he cackled at the look on Castiel's face at bringing the angel to a standstill just by flaunting a bit. He made as much noise as he damn well pleased. He knew Cas liked hearing him, and if the people in the next room over heard him too than so be it.

He had managed to walk around in panties in front of the man there was no going back from that. He'd still blush when Cas decided to be really affectionate in public, or did something really sweet, but it was different now in the bedroom. He was comfortable with Cas rather than feel exposed. He was comfortable having sex with the man he loved.

Castiel easily lifted Dean to put a pillow underneath his hips. He sat in between Dean's spread legs one hand gently petting his shivering thigh, "I'm going to finger you now, Dean. I'll start with one finger than continue on until I think you're prepared enough."

Dean had one hand clasping the sheets at the front of the bed and the other stroking his neglected dick, "Show, and tell. Telling over; show now."

Castiel kissed the back of Dean's knee as the pad of his finger massaged his entrance. Dean hissed when he felt Castiel's long lubed finger enter him. Castiel started to work him open when he used the hand that wasn't buried in Dean's ass to swat Dean's hand away from his dick. He took the tip into his mouth and edged father down the shaft as his other hand went to town down south. Dean threw his head back and cursed, "Fuck yeah, oh go—fuck."

Dean wouldn't like if Castiel started moaning John Winchester, so Dean wouldn't go about moaning his father's name either. Dean had tried before moaning 'Yahweh' as loud and erotically as he could just for kicks, and Cas had held back from anything sexual for weeks, hell even the kisses had been far and in between. Dean had learned his lesson.

Castiel bobbed his head up and down occasionally pulling off to flick his tongue at the skin there. It wasn't long before he had gotten to three fingers, and instead of blowing Dean he started planting kisses on his thighs, stomach, around his hole and balls; his stubble gentle scrapping the soft skin. Dean cried out when Castiel's fingers grazed his prostate, "Oh Cas, Cas, babe. Wanna kiss you. Want you inside me. Shit, that felt good. Oh, fuck, please."

Dean wiggled when the emptiness came after Castiel took his finger. Castiel crawled on top of him and captured his lips between his. Castiel's low moans vibrated throughout his chest as he tasted Dean's mouth; his hips moving in small thrust against Dean's stomach right next to his own dick. Castiel reached down to lube himself up better before lining himself up with Dean's hole. Dean panted at the feeling of the blunt head of his dick, "Love you, Cas. Want you. Want you too fill me up, babe"

Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's neck, "I love you too, Dean."

Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth as he slid into him. The stretch and burn was minimal thanks to all the prep work Castiel enjoyed. Dean loved foreplay as much as the next guy, but Dean thought it was Castiel's all time favorite part. Still, the feeling of being filled up with his husbands dick was Dean's favorite part. Back in the day he rarely ever got fucked; most guys just assumed he wasn't into it, and it was even rarer for girls to even try anything back there. Cas knew what he wanted, and would always give it to him. He loved him so much.

Dean gasped for breath as Castiel slowly slid his dick in and out. Although some days he liked having rough, fast, dirty sex he liked whenever Cas gave him something a little more tender. He treated him so reverently and sweetly. It made him feel loved. He loved how Cas wanted him, how Cas loved him, how he wanted and loved Cas.

He whimpered as Castiel took his cock into his hand in time to his slow, deep thrust. Castiel whispered into his ear as Dean moaned, "You're so beautiful, Dean. Absolutely gorgeous."

Dean choked out, "Ah, Not so—oh—bad yourself."

Dean closed his eyes to revel in the pleasure. He was close, so close, and it felt so good.

He wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist. He gripped Castiel's back with one hand. Castiel used the hand that wasn't on his dick to cradle the side of his face. Dean grasped that arm, the hand with his wedding ring on it grasping his shoulder. Castiel was his husband. God, he loved him so much.

"Cas! Cas, Cas, Cas, babe, fuck. Love you so much, Cas. Fuck! Gonna cum, babe. Love you so much! Oh, Cas."

His stomach and balls clenched before he came in between his and Castiel's' chest yelling Castiel's name. Castiel didn't quicken his thrust in the slightest as he whispered praises into Dean's ear. Dean's body hummed with post orgasmic pleasure. Dean considered telling Castiel to pull out; it'd be a lot easier to clean up afterward if he did, but he didn't want Cas to stop. Castiel's chest rumbled as he moaned; Dean felt the warmth as he felt the gush of cum in between in legs.

Castiel gingerly pulled out his softening erection and laid down next to his husband. Dean knew he should take a shower before he ended up waking up in dried jizz, but he didn't want to get up. He buried his face into his husbands damp, warm neck as they hold each other; to hell with the warm wetness in between his legs. "I love you, Dean."

Castiel snapped his fingers cleaning up their mess; marrying an angel had perks, "I know."

"I understood that reference."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, and then you make one of your own. Good for you, babe."

Castiel pressed a kiss to the crown of Dean's hair, "I love you."

Dean sighed happily as he made himself relaxed to go to sleep. Having his husband at his side really did make it better.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god...holy shit...um...yeah...yeah


End file.
